onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Monkey D. Madness/New World
Some music is heard*. *Peoples is laughing*. Brook: Yohohohoho, I feel like my heart's gonna pop out of joy... But i have no heart. Skull joke! Usopp/Luffy/Chopper: Hahahahahahahah. Brook, is amazing. The ship, Sunny, anchors at the next island. Luffy: I'm ready for a new adventure! Let's go. Usopp/Chopper: Ay, Captain! Suddenly a bomb is heard. Robin: What was that. Nami: Probably some pirates fighting. It would not surprise me, after what I have heard about this island. Sanji: Yeah, that okama guy* terrible pictures of Ivankov appears in his mind, and his nose start to bleed*... Chopper: Sanji! You'r not ready yet. You can't think about that place yet. *Sanji shivers* Sanji: I will never go back! Zoro: Ero-cook. And the out of nowhere, a pirate fleet attack them. Usopp: Ahhhhhh! We're going to die! Luffy: Baka! Trying to ruin my adventure. Luffy changes to Gear 2. Gomu Gomu no... Jet gatling, imbued with haki. He takes them all out. Usopp: I could have taken them all out. But I let Luffy have all the fun. Chopper: *With shining eyes* Hontu? Franky: Let's go! Luffy: Yeah! Marine officer: Vice-admiral! There are some pirates fighting. ???: "Let them I am not in the mood for them now", he says while smoking. Marine officer: Ok, Vice-admiral! Back to the SH's. Nami: I'm going shopping. Coming Robin. Robin: Yeah, coming. Usopp: Oi,Luffy Chopper, wanna go check out the island? Luffy/Chopper: Yeah! Franky: I am going too. Who is staying behing to watch the Sunny? Sanji: Oi, Marimo, protect the Sunny. Sanji looks for Zoro. Sanji: Shitty swordsman, allready sleeping. Nami: And everybody, be back here at sunset. The crew disband. Luffy, Usopp and Chopper is seen while dancing and eating candy. They are going to the carnival. And behind them is seen somebody sneaking after them. Pirate 1: Oi, we need to go tell the captain. That's Mugiwaru. He's worth 567.000.000 beli. Pirate 2: Yeah you are right. The boss surely is going to be glad. The two pirates leave while smiling. Robin: That dress suites you better. Nami: You think? I think this is better. Sanji is sitting at a pub. * In his thoughts*. "The girls here are so beautiful, I will stay here forever!* Franky: I need to find some new tools. I wonder how long I will need to walk. In town there is powers so great that it is not seen before, in all the the SH's adventures! At the pirate headquarters. Pirate 1: Captain, we just saw Migiwaru, Tony Tony Chopper and Captain Usopp. Pirate captain: Hahahaha! Finally some pirates worth the fight. And if they are here, it means that there crewmates is here too. Go find them all and bring them here. After a while all the SH's, except Sanji and Franky are there. Sanji: Shitty fools. Did You really think You could bet me? Pirates: Sorry, sorry! *Suddenly they start smiling*. But if you want to see you'r crew again, you need to follow us. Sanji: What have You done to Nami-swaan, Robin-chwaan. I'll kill You if You lay a finger on their heads. Another place on the island. Franky: What?! Wheres my crew I'll kill You! Lead me to them! Now all the SH's are at the pirate headquarters. Pirate captain: SH's, hello. You are probably wondering what You are doing here. Well, I'll tell You. I made my disciples bring You here because, we love to fight! Luffy: Who the hell are you, BAKA! You think you can fight us. *Every pirate fell except the pirate captain. Pirate captain: Wh- wh- what have you done! Luffy attacks the pirate captain. Luffy kicks his jaw out of joint. The pirate screams. Luffy: I've fought people ten times stronger than you. DON'T EVER HURT MY NAKAMA! Zoro: He really never jokes about his nakama. Even against weakling there is no mercy. Franky: You got that right. Remember that time when we fought The Kid Pirates? Just because Kid insultet Usopp, he took out his entire crew by himself. Zoro: Yeah, I remeber. And I have not forgiven him. That Killer could maybe have been a good match. Suddenly the ground shakes. All the SH's run out of the building. Usopp: Who is that giant? Is that a monkey? Robin: It can't be? Nami: What's wrong, Robin. Robin: Everybody, RUN! Sanji: What's wrong Robin? Who is that? Robin: That's one of the Gorosei, Bob "Godzilla" Mito. SH's: What?! Luffy: Sugee! I wan't him to be are nakama. Zoro: Luffy, you idiot! He is the leader of the WG! You can't make him our nakama! Robin: For now we need to abscond and keep a low profile. We need to talk about this. This is big. The SH's run away after talking Luffy into running away. ???: Can we pursue them? Gorosei: Yes Vice-admiral Smoker, Tashigi. Smoker: Finally we meet again, Mugiwaru. Smoker turns to smoke and pursues Luffy. Tashigi draws her sword and and run after them too. End. I will make a follow up soon. But for now this is it. Category:Blog posts